Captain Swan - More than Memories
by Hookd
Summary: This takes place directly after episode 3x11. Hook is determined for Emma to regain her memory not just so she can save her family, but for him as well. He is willing to risk everything for her and hopes she will do the same.
1. Chapter 1

**Hook**

Hook watched as the door slammed in his face. The pain from the assault was nothing in comparison to the hollow loss of Emma and seeing her there just reminded him how bitter that sting truly was. He determined though nothing would keep him from reclaiming what was his, and she most definitely was his.

He left the building and wander back to the restaurant where they had chosen to regroup. The city was large and unfamiliar to him, it took him several moments to work out where exactly he was before he managed to return. He saw Neal sitting at a booth waiting for him, Regina was opposite him.

"Hey mateys," Hook said putting on his usual jovial performance.

"Hook, where were you?" Neal jumped up from his seat grabbing Hook by the collar of his leather jacket.

"Watch it mate, this is delicate," Hook said brushing Neal off of him. "I was just wandering this beautiful city while I had the chance."

"Hook enough with the theatrics we are here for one purpose to retrieve the manuscript from Neal's old place." Regina interjected clearly over there pissing contest.

Hook and Neal looked at each other before relaxing and both turning to stare at the menus. Regina just sighed and rolled her eyes. She may have a deep internal feelings for Emma that were remotely similar to familial caring but that was deep deep down inside her and was solely due to her protecting Henry but at that precise moment she could have killed her for fucking with both these guys emotions making her task a million times more complicated.

Hook sat staring at his eggs he couldn't quite stomach them in that moment. His mind was back in that apartment in Manhattan that harboured his love. He needed to get away from Regina and Neal he knew it would be more difficult this time. Especially with Neal breathing down his neck. They had all agreed not to involve Emma or Henry but to focus on getting the manuscript with the spell to save the others and the Enchanted Forest. Emma was the saviour though not just for them but for him as well. He needed her.

The waitress came back with the bill and he took that as his opportunity to get out. He stood up to go but Neal followed.

"I know I'm a handsome chap but really I'd rather piss without your eyes on the little Captain." HE said smiling.

"Really the little Captain and you wonder why Emma loves me." Neal retorted sitting down again. Hook just smiled taking the jab in his good gracious.

He walked towards the bathroom before slipping out of view and through a side door out into an alley and away from the small diner.

**Emma**

"Mum?" Henry yelled pulling Emma away from her distracting thoughts. She couldn't quite shake the feeling that somehow she had known that man. She didn't want to worry Henry though she needed to focus she could go think about it later after she had gotten him off to school.

"It's nothing Henry don't worry. I'll see you back here at three okay? I love you have a good day at school," she said pulling him into a hug.

He hugged her back worried but not questioning her weird behaviour she had been like that since yesterday morning off in a daze ever since the knock on the door.

Emma waited till the bus drove away and out of sight. She turned around and was startled to see the same strangely dressed man she had in her doorway yesterday.

"Hello love," He greeted.

"You?"

"Well I prefer Hook," He pulled that cheeky smile.

"What do you want?" Emma questioned.

"I need your help Swan its important. Not just for me but for you."

"I don't know you."

"You did." He was so earnest she couldn't help but believe him.

"Okay until three, that's all you have." She wasn't sure why she was giving him a chance but she knew she had too.

"Alright lovey, that will do fine." He said smiling once more.


	2. Chapter 2

Hook found himself once again sitting in an 70's styled diner somewhere in Manhattan, however this time he was most definitely enjoying the view. Emma sat opposite him, her blonde loose curls falling delicately over her face as she bent down over a menu. He reached forward gently brushing a strand of hair behind her ear, smiling. A slight blush rose covering her cheeks but it was barely noticeable she certainly wasn't the type of girl to feel intimidated by a man, he knew that. She looked up at him meeting his smile with her own. Hook wasn't sure what to say or how to convince her, he was more hoping that she would just believe him but he knew with her stubbornness that would be an impossible feat. Maybe if Henry was here, he after all was the biggest believer in all the realms.

Emma looked up expectantly at him once they had ordered. He released a sigh knowing it was time to talk.

"I know this will sound crazy and ridiculous to you but can you please just listen." His sincerity almost shocked himself as he failed to recognise his own voice.

"Okay," she whispered, feeling the effects of his earnestness. "I told you, you have my full undivided attention till three, so however you want to waste it, be my guest."

His charming smile slipped across his face as he breathed heavily, so many suggestion in that one statement. He knew however he had to work on making her believe in the Enchanted Forest and their "fairytale", before she could believe in them.

"Your parents are Snow White and Prince Charming." He said seriously. He thought the best plan was to bite the bullet and jump straight in. Although from her reaction he realised that may not have been the best was laughing hysterically drawing the attention of everyone in the small diner. She doubled over gripping her now aching stomach, clear she was trying to gain control of herself but every so often a small laugh would break out.

"Well that was a good laugh." She said trying to regain her poseur.

"I'm being deadly serious, love." He retorted. "They are your parents. They placed you in an enchanted tree when you were born which brought you to this world so you could help them break a curse."

She looked at him like he had lost his mind. She could tell he believed every word he said though. She was good at reading people, always had been.

"Just my luck, only I would fancy the local nutcase." she mumbled to herself.

Hook smiled to himself, knowing she hadn't meant for him to hear but unable to hide the joy that her words caused. Maybe they would really have a chance after this whole mess was dealt with. All he needed to do was convince her of who she was. He began to realise it would take a lot more then a story, he needed to show her.

"Okay its the weekend tomorrow you and Henry have to come on a road trip with me and I'll prove it to you." His best bet was to get Henry on his side. He knew she would do anything for that kid.

"What makes you think I would let my son anywhere near you." She asked not questioning how he knew Henry's name but starting to feel more worried like she should get away from him before he did something really crazy like pull out a machete and kill her.

"What if I can tell you things only a person who had perviously meet you would know." He offered.

She nodded her agreement, he noticed the look of surprise that played out on her face as she did though. This really would be his only chance.

"Your name is Emma Swan you were found as a baby on the side of a highway and was then placed into foster care. You always wondered how your parents could have abandon you and why they didn't want you. Your often closed of with people not truly letting anyone else in or letting them see the real you. Although you should at least try. The feeling of abandonment impact everything in your life except for your love for Henry. Your son's father is Neal a man who got you arrested, by the way, just remember that when you make your choice…" he started.

"Stop okay, just stop. How do you know this. Who are you?" Her mouth dropped open when he had mentioned Neal that wasn't even on Henry's birth cert.

"I told you I'm Hook." He said smugly .

"No you're a stalker why would I ever go anywhere near you again."

"Because love you made a deal, and you Swan believe in good form just as I do. Besides I would never do anything to hurt you or Henry. You may not remember that yet but you will, I promise." He hoped beyond anything she believed him.

"Fair point, if it wasn't for the fact I had given my word this would be a completely different story." She argued. She couldn't help but feel slightly bested and if it wasn't for the fact he had mentioned her honour she would most certainly not be going. She was too stubborn though and she did not want to let him see she was squirming. She also he knew he was telling the truth that he would never hurt he or Henry.

Hook watched her as she thought about the predicament she had landed herself in. He couldn't help but take her in, everything from her eyes that shine bright green in the light to the shape of her lips. His gaze lingered here as he recalled the feeling of them on his. He could tell she was anxious and maybe he had come on to strong. He may not show it but he often found himself doubting his charm in her presence. He knew more then he liked to admit it that he needed her, in every sense of the word, emotionally and physically. He felt a strong urge to lean forward a run his finger light over her lips and to know she felt the same.

"So do we have a deal mate." He said trying to lighten the mood and distract himself from thoughts that would only land him in trouble.

"Deal, mate." She responded in a mock accent.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma ran cursing Hook for making her late for Henry. She wasn't sure what to do about this proposed road trip for tomorrow. She didn't know if it would be a good idea to bring Henry. He had a tendency to become overly attached to people and empathise with everyone's stories, always believing the best in people. It was a quality she had always loved and admired in her son but also one she feared. She feared he would get hurt, that someone would try to take advantage of him. She had a nagging feeling as though this had already happen before but couldn't quite place when or where. All she knew for sure was Henry needed to be protected and that definitely meant he could not come on this journey tomorrow, wherever it may be to. It was her debt to pay not his.

When she got to the bus stop, Henry was sitting with his best friend, Clay and his Mom. She approached them forcing a smile on her face although all she felt was anxious. A nervous sickness engulfed her and trapped her mind on thoughts of Hook. She went over hugging Henry and kissing the top of his head.

"Sorry I'm late," she apologised to all of them. "Thanks for waiting Lucia. I appreciate it. I was actually wondering if by any chance you could mind Henry for me this weekend, I have some work that will take me out of the city. Unfortunately, I can't bring him with me." She asked trying to remove any edge from her voice. Henry looked up at her quizzically but didn't question her.

"Of course, Emma. We would be happy to mind him for the weekend. We love when Henry comes to stay." She smiled politely.

"Thank you so much Lucia. We will go home and pack his things and then I'll drop him over later this evening." She really was grateful, Lucia had helped her out of many binds since she had moved to New York. Her job as a bails bondsman wasn't easy and did sometimes separate her from Henry.

They began their walk home she could tell Henry was far from happy. He huffed and walked slightly ahead of her.

"Fancy a hot chocolate with cinnamon before we go home. I can explain everything to you then." She suggested as a peace offering. He turned around and smiled, he was never very hard to win him back over.

"Okay, but you better explain everything, especially that knock on the door." He relented. She sighed. He had always been very intuitive. She grabbed his hand in hers and pulled him back so they were walking together.

"I promise, Henry."

They walked into there local coffee shop across the street from there apartment. She ordered the drinks and joined Henry at there usual table.

"Okay so begin," he instructed taking a sip from his drink. She smiled at his stubbornness definitely an inherited trait.

"That knock on the door was a man from my past," she thought this would be the easiest explanation, even if she didn't believe it herself. He looked up at this. "Not your father, Henry. I would tell you if I ever saw him again, you know that kid. This man is different. He needs my help with something, a favour almost and I promised him I would help or at least try this weekend." She picked her words carefully and she could tell Henry knew exactly what she was doing but again he was sensible and didn't question her. Instead he smiled to himself.

"Okay Mom, but I want to met him first." He said knowing there was no way she could refuse him.

That's exactly how she found herself an hour later sitting in her apartment with her son beside her and Hook opposite them. He looked complete out of place in their apartment. Even if his story seems like utter BS he certainly looked otherworldly.

"What's your name?" Henry asked wide eyed.

"Well officially Killian Jones but you can call me Hook." He said his eyes guiding Henrys down to the place where a hand should have been but in its site was an ominous hook.

Emma laughed at the clear unoriginality of Hooks nickname. She found herself doing this a lot with Hook. Things were just so ridiculous. Either, he had a strange fetish for all things Peter Pan or he really believed himself to be Captain Hook. She wasn't really sure which one she was hoping for more, she only knew that she was weirdly drawn to this bizarre mess that called himself a person or rather a pirate.

Henry was already complete infatuated with Hook, like a child who had just received a new pet. He joked with him and questioned him over his time in Neverland. A fact she would have rather left Henry in the dark about but Hook clearly had other plans. HE filled Henry's head with these fantasies. She couldn't deny the fact however, that a certain satisfaction arose from seeing her son bond with this infuriating man. She never took her eyes of him when suddenly she sensed the mood shift and Henry looked at Hook with complete sincerity.

"You promise you won't let anything happen to my Mum?" He asked hopefully.

"I would never let anything happen to her. You have my word lad and my word is my honour." Hook answered looking at Emma in a way that sent shivers racing down her spine. This sensation had been lost to her for a while, ever since Neal had left her. She had never thought she would feel so free and hopeful again yet this unexpected man made her melt in all the right places.

They walked Henry over to Lucia's apartment. Hook entertained him with stories of great adventures in Neverland and the Enchanted Forest. When they finally reached the apartment block, Henry grabbed Hook around the waist pulling him into a tight hug.

"Alright lady," Hook said gently stroking his hair. Before pulling out a large book. _Once Upon A Time_ was the title etched into the front.

"Thank you," he said smiling before turning to his Mum.

Emma gently guided him away from Hook and into her arms, squeezing him tightly and kissing his forehead. She didn't want to release him but she knew she had to.

"Be safe Mum. I love you." he said as a farewell.

"What could happen with the Great and Almighty Captain Hook at my side. Besides I will only be gone two days, okay? I love you, kid."

They waited until Henry ran up the stairs and disappeared from sight before turning back down the street together.

**Let me know if your enjoying the story or whether I should just stop. Hope you like some of it anyway. x**


End file.
